


Of Angels and Demons

by darkgirl11



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Avengers: Endgame reference, Charles got the X-Men captured, Dark Kurt, Demon Kurt, Dimension Travel, Gen, German translations in the beginning and end, JA, Kurt loves both his mothers, Kurt speaks German, Kurt to the rescue, Kurt vs the Brotherhood, Kurt's adopted mother is precious, Kurt's badass, Kurt's dangerous, Mystique tries to be a good mom, Nightcrawler - Freeform, Nightcrawler centric, Raven | Mystique is Kurt Wagner's Parent, Self-Acceptance, Short Story, Some Swearing, Thor reference, X-men Family, accepting yourself, fear the tail, go Kurt, go for the head, kurt centric, solo rescue mission, tail takedown, we love a good teleportation dimension drama, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Kurt is with his adopted family in Germany for a visit when Charles believes that the X-Men have a chance to take down Magneto once and for all. Charles blindly sends the X-Men out but they don't come back.After getting a message from the professor about the X-Men's disappearance, Kurt has no choice but to return and save his family.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 17





	Of Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :) I had this idea in my head and I really needed to get it out here. I just had this idea that Kurt became a little more demon than angel when he had to save his team. I just wanted Kurt to get out there and look all badass, you know? Like sometimes the joker can be serious, especially when his family is threatened. Okay so I hope you all enjoy this! Below this are the translations for when Kurt speaks badass/casual German lines ( in order of appearance/usage). The translations will also be in the notes at the end as well... just a heads up... and if any of these translations are wrong, blame google translate. 
> 
> Ja, ich verspreche es = Yeah, I promise.  
> Tut mir nicht leid = don’t be sorry  
> Es ist Zeit, in den Krieg zu ziehen = it’s time to go to war  
> Willst du wetten? = you wanna bet?  
> Lass uns zur Hölle gehen = let’s go to hell.  
> Ich hoffe du genießt deinen Aufenthalt in der Hölle. = I hope you enjoy your stay in hell.

“Are you sure we should be bringing the fight to Magneto?”

“It’s only him on Genosha. This is our chance to bring him in.”

“But we don’t have Kurt and-”

“I know you can do this, Scott.”

Scott didn’t look like he believed Charles. He didn’t look like he was confident in the professor’s plan. But at the same time, Magneto needed to be stopped and if it was just him on Genosha then the X-Men had a good chance at finally stopping him. This was definitely daring, even for Charles. But this was a chance and they had to take it.

“If you say it’s okay then we’ll do it.”

“I’ll be with you on Cerebro.”

Scott nodded to the professor before joining the rest of the team on the X-Jet. He looked at the team that was going with him and nodded to them. It was mainly the original members, which consisted of Wolverine, Storm, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and Evan. But they brought along Bobby and Hank as well, just in case. They had more than enough people to help them take down Magneto.

As the professor watched them take off, he couldn’t deny the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He felt that something was off but he couldn’t put his finger on it. As much as he wanted to stop them from going, he couldn’t justify his feeling so he let them go. He slowly turned around and headed back into the institute with a grim look on his face.

He only hoped that he was making the right decision.

* * *

“Come now, Kurt, you don’t need to wear that at home.”

“Ja… sorry, mother… sometimes I just forget I have it on.”

Kurt reached to his hologram watch and switched it off. He was hesitant about taking it off completely until his adopted mother walked over and gave him a gentle smile. She carefully put her hands on his watch and slipped it off his wrist. He gave her a small smile as she kissed the top of his head.

She walked over to the kitchen table and placed the watch in one of the drawers. She let out a soft sigh before stating, “We know what you look like, Kurt. I don’t want you to feel like you need to be someone else while you’re here. You know we don’t care what you look like. In fact, Kurt… I love it when you’re like this.”

“But I’m not… normal.”

“No, you’re not. You’re special.”

“Professor Xavier says the same thing.”

“Then maybe you should listen to us.”

Kurt shook his head with a laugh before countering his mother, “I know mother knows best and all but… sometimes, I like the way I look more when I’m wearing my watch. Sometimes, I get taken off guard when I have to take it off and I see myself for who I really am. It’s starting to scare me how dependent I am on my watch but nothing scares me more than seeing people look at me for who I am and… and they’re scared of me.”

His mother gave a sad smile as she watched him look down at his three fingered hands and continue, “I know that God made me look this way for a reason. I know I should not question His choice to make me this way but… sometimes I really do wonder why me? Why did He do this to me? What am I not learning from His choice?”

“Acceptance.”

His head shot up when he heard his mother’s answer. His eyes were wide as she explained to him, “You accept others for who they are because you know what it’s like to be different. You know what it’s like to look different and to be different so you have this natural ability to accept others. You only need to learn how to accept yourself now, Kurt.”

“Accept myself?”

“For who you are. For _what_ you are.”

He wrapped his arms around himself, smiling slightly as his tail wrapped around him as well. His smile faded as he whispered, “It would be easier to accept myself if everyone wasn’t so afraid of me. It hurts to hear the names that they call me but there’s nothing I can do about my appearance except… hide it.”

“Are you really hiding from them, Kurt?”

“Wh-who else would I be hiding from?”

“Yourself.”

His mother walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, smiling as she felt him wrap his arms and tail around her as well. She whispered into his ear, “Promise me that you’ll take your watch off more. Promise me that you’ll try to accept yourself for who you are. Promise me, Kurt.”

“Ja, ich verspreche es.”*

* * *

Charles tried to tell himself that he wasn’t the kind of guy who would be up late waiting around for everyone. But he was totally that guy. He was on Cerebro the entire time the X-Men had been gone and it was starting to make him nervous that he couldn’t hear any of their thoughts. He couldn’t even sense their presence. His nervousness was starting to become fear.

He tried to tell himself that it was Magneto they were working with. Odds are he was able to develop some sort of metal that was able to block out Charles’s psychic powers. Charles let out a deep sigh. Yes, that’s all… wait. Charles’s eyes widened and that’s when he went into full panic mode. Magneto set them up.

Magneto must have developed enough metal to block out his own brain waves so that he could trick Charles. He led Charles believe that it was only him on the island when in reality, he must have had the entire Brotherhood with him. Charles had been an overconfident fool. He had put the entire team in danger. He had to tell them to come back, if he wasn’t too late.

He turned up the power on Cerebro, despite that much power giving him a bloody nose. With the enhanced power, he was able to hear the muffled thoughts of all his students. He could hear them crying out to the professor that it was a trap. He could hear them telling him to send help. He could hear them saying that they wouldn’t last much longer.

Charles backed away from Genosha, breathing heavily as he shifted his attention towards Germany. There was only one mutant who would be able to successfully save the X-Men. There was only one person who could successful invade Genosha and make sure he got out alive. There was only one person who would be up for a mission as dangerous as this.

It was all up to Nightcrawler.

Charles wasted no time in reaching out to Kurt, _can you hear me, Kurt? If you can hear me I need you to know that the X-Men have been captured on Magneto’s island of Genosha. If you can hear me, I need you to come back. I need you, Kurt… the X-Men need you._

**_Professor? Is that really you?_ **

****

_It’s me, Kurt. Can you hear me?_

**_Ja, I can hear you. You’re not serious, are you? The X-Men aren’t really captured, are they?_ **

****

_I’m afraid so. There’s only one person who can get them back and it’s you, Kurt. I’m sorry to take you away from your family but-_

**_Tut mir nicht leid_ ** **_, professor.*_ **

****

_I don’t-_

****

**_The X-Men are my family, too. I’ll be there in a minute._ **

****

Charles didn’t expect Kurt to literally take one minute to return to the school. Charles just gave a small smile to Kurt before explaining, “Magneto laid a trap for me and I can’t believe that I was foolish enough to risk the entire team. I’m rather ashamed of myself but there’s no time for that now. We’re running out of time and the only person I can count on to bring everyone home is you, Kurt.”

“Ja, I hope I can do this.”

“I believe you can do anything you set your mind to.”

Kurt smiled and nodded back at the professor. He could do this. He held up one finger and then teleported to get his uniform and any other supplies that he would need to save his team. In the blink of an eye, Kurt was back with the professor. Charles couldn’t even hide the smile that was forming on his face as he looked at Kurt.

This wasn’t Kurt anymore. This was Nightcrawler. He had his belt stocked up with various gizmos and gadgets that Hank at designed. There were bombs that Wolverine had a hand in making. What Charles noticed was that all of the creations didn’t have a bit of metal in them. It had taken a lot of time but Hank and Wolverine were able to create a material similar to metal yet it wasn’t.

Kurt had a hard look on his face. Gone was the happy-go-lucky joker. Gone was the hologram of the boy he wished he could be. Before Charles was Nightcrawler, an X-Man. He was in his true form. He was in his natural state and if any of the Brotherhood doubted him then there was surely hell to be paid. Just as Kurt was going to make his way to the Blackbird, Charles grabbed his wrist.

“I’m going with you.”

Kurt could tell this was not up for debate so he nodded and teleported them into the Blackbird. After the coordinates were plugged in, they were off to Genosha. As soon as they landed they knew Magneto was aware that they had arrived. Magneto was just toying with them. Kurt turned to the professor, silently telling him to stay in the Blackbird and wait until he came back. Charles nodded and watched as Kurt teleported to the front of Magneto’s fortress.

Kurt knew he could have just teleported inside but he wanted Magneto to know he meant business. He pressed one of Wolverine’s bombs onto the doors and teleported back to avoid getting hit with the blast. In three seconds, the door exploded and went up in flames. Kurt smirked at his work and walked through the flaming entrance.

Pietro and Lance watched in shock as they saw Kurt emerge through the smoke and flames. It was almost as if he was moving in slow motion. They were both shocked that it was only Nightcrawler who had come to the X-Men’s rescue. They had to admit, he looked fucking badass walking through the flames. Kurt gave a smirk to the two boys as he stood before them.

“Es ist Zeit, in den Krieg zu ziehen.”*

The two boys were extremely confused. They really wished they spoke German in that moment. They were sure that what he had said was badass but they couldn’t understand it. Kurt quickly teleported behind Pietro and smacked the back of his head. Before Pietro could hit the floor and before Lance could even stomp his foot, Kurt grabbed a small capsule from his belt and expertly flicked it into Lance’s mouth.

As Pietro’s body hit the floor, Lance accidentally swallowed the pill out of shock. He shook his head, trying to shake off the dizzy feeling he was getting. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees, struggling to look at Kurt. With a final gasp, Lance collapsed beside Pietro. Kurt shook his head and hissed to the unconscious boys.

“In German, that means ‘it’s time to go to war.’”

Kurt carried on his way walking down the corridors. He turned the corner and was greeted by Sabretooth. Kurt easily avoided each attack. Sabretooth might have been stronger than him but Kurt was faster. If he couldn’t land a hit on him then what good was all that brute strength? Sabretooth was huffing and puffing but he refused to give up. He was persistent, Kurt would give him that.

Yet, Kurt knew he didn’t have time to continue to dance around the beast. He knew he needed to end this now. He teleported behind Sabretooth and he smirked as his tail snapped out and wrapped itself around his neck. Sabretooth instantly tried to pull the tail off of him but it was like a vice grip.

Kurt was not going to let him go any time soon. Sabretooth attempted to whip Kurt forward but as soon as Kurt saw him move, he tightened his grip on his neck. Kurt jumped on his back and whispered darkly into his ear, “Don’t move or I won’t hesitate to snap your neck.”

“Y-You… w-wouldn’t…”

“Willst du wetten?”*

Sabretooth never thought that German could sound so dangerous coming out of Kurt’s mouth. That dark tone of voice made shivers run down his spine. He knew in that moment if he dared to move a muscle then Kurt really would snap his neck. Sabretooth quickly realized that he was starting to black out so he wouldn’t have been able to move even if he wanted to.

As soon as Sabretooth went limp in his tail’s grip, he let go and did a double kick to send Sabretooth crashing to the ground. Kurt landed gracefully, brushing himself off before carrying on his way. As Kurt was about to round another corner, his ears twitched. Someone was waiting for him around the corner. Kurt put his back to the wall and reached for a small circular device. He clicked it and then threw it on the ground, revealing that it was a hologram projector.

The projector was able to create a lifelike hologram of himself. He nodded to the hologram and he watched as the fake version of himself walked out into the open. Kurt’s eyes widened as he saw Juggernaut attempt to run him over. The large man dove forward and as soon as he thought he was going to get his arms around Kurt, the hologram smirked and he went right through it.

Kurt watched as Juggernaut crashed through the wall and into the unconscious Sabretooth. Kurt shook his head, that was unfortunate for Sabretooth. He reached down and grabbed the hologram device, placing it back in his belt. He knew that all he had to do to actually harm Juggernaut was to get that helmet off and then, in the words of Thor, go for the head.

As Juggernaut stepped back out, Kurt teleported on him and one by one he was able to unclamp his helmet and kick it off. Kurt teleported back to the ground, gritting his teeth as Juggernaut taunted him, “You’ve got no psychic powers! You’re no Charles so what did you expect to do?!”

“I might not be psychic but at least I’m not going blind.”

Juggernaut was visibly confused by that statement. Before he could even respond, Kurt’s tail shot out and stabbed him in the eye. Juggernaut immediately started screaming, placing one of his hands over his now bleeding eye. His functional eye squinted down at Kurt, whose tail was shaking off the blood. He screamed as he tried to grab him with his free hand, missing him as Kurt teleported on top of his shoulders.

Kurt reached into his belt and grabbed a knife. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as Kurt jumped off Juggernaut’s shoulders, narrowing avoiding the large fist that swung at him. As he twisted to avoid the attack, he threw the knife back and into Juggernaut’s last eye. Juggernaut let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain as he pulled out the knife.

He couldn’t see it but he felt the knife rip out his eye, retina and all. Kurt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, well, that certainly wasn’t his intention but, fuck it, there was no turning back now. Juggernaut was completely blind but he wasn’t going to give up. Kurt nodded to himself, he could use Juggernaut’s blindness and rage to his advantage.

Kurt teleported to the ceiling above Juggernaut and called to him, “Hey! Up here! I bet a blind fuck like you couldn’t hit me! Come on! Give it your best shot! I’ll pretend I’m hurt even if you don’t hit me! Not like you could’ve hit me even when you could see!”

The blue mutant could’ve sworn he could feel the heat of Juggernaut’s anger radiating against him. Kurt gasped as he saw Juggernaut’s fists clench up and crank back. Well, he was certainly angry if he was going to use both fists. Kurt quietly teleported out of the way and onto the ground so he could watch Juggernaut jump up for a double first punch. He was unsuccessful in hitting Kurt but he was successful in breaking he ceiling.

Kurt watched as the ceiling fell apart and onto Juggernaut. Luckily for Kurt, a large chunk of the metal ceiling broke off and smashed Juggernaut in the back of the head. Kurt looked up and did a quick Our Father before running off. He was certain that God had helped him with that because there was no way he had planned for that to happen.

He took off in a run towards where the professor assumed the X-Men were being held. He sprinted around the corner but just as he was about to run into someone, he teleported back a few feet. Kurt looked up and instantly gasped, “It’s… _mother?”_

“Kurt… I didn’t think Xavier would send just you.”

“I don’t want to fight you, mother.”

“I know… neither do I.”

“Then this is your chance to be my mother.”

Mystique’s face was expressionless but her eyes were a sea of confusion and hurt. Kurt slowly stepped towards her, pleading with his mother, “You’ve shown me how angry and heartless you are but now is your chance to prove to me that you have a heart. This is your chance to be my mother. _Please…_ help me.”

She grit her teeth and in that moment, Kurt was wondering whether he had pushed her too far. He was about to say something to try to cool her down until she sighed and stated, “Go. Take two rights and you’ll run into the Blob and Toad. After them, you’ll be with Wanda and Magneto.”

“Mother-“

Mystique walked towards her son and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a hug. He didn’t hesitate to return the hug, silent tears making their ways down both of their faces as Kurt whispered, “You can wear a million faces but this face will always be the one I love the most. Thank you, mother.”

She squeezed him one last time before she pulled away, shapeshifting into Kurt. Before Kurt could ask her what she was doing, she pulled out the hologram producer from his belt and placed it onto him. The hologram projector made Kurt look like Mystique. Kurt was at a loss for words as Mystique stated, “Tell Toad and Blob you’re down here. I’ll take care of them.”

“Mother, I-“

“Go, Kurt! You don’t have much time!”

“I… thank you.”

They nodded to each other before Kurt took off running down the hall. He took the two rights like his mother had told him and part of him was actually surprised she had told the truth. Toad and Blob were casually talking to each other as if they weren’t in charge of guarding the door to Magneto and the X-Men.

Kurt swallowed before doing his best catty impression of Mystique, “You idiots! What the hell do you think you’re doing just standing around here?! Nightcrawler is down there and you two are just lounging around! Get your sorry asses down there and take him down!”

“Yo, we got this, boss lady!”

Kurt smirked as he watched Toad hop off down the hall with Blob following close behind. Kurt waited for a minute before he heard his mother absolutely crushing them down the hall. He silently prayed for his mother before opening the doors and walking through. He was thankful that his hologram projector hadn’t faltered, allowing him to successfully enter the room as Mystique still.

“I see you had no problem with the pests, Mystique.”

“Toad and the Blob should be here shortly with the intruder.”

Magneto nodded and turned back to staring at his prizes. Kurt noticed how each of the X-Men were trying to fight their way out of the giant test tubes that contained them. Magneto was staring at Wolverine, watching as the captured X-Man was constantly slashing at the tube with his claws, despite the tube not showing any signs of breaking.

Kurt silently walked over to Wanda, who was standing behind her father. Wanda paid Kurt no mind until he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. This was an unlikely show of affection that Mystique never did. Wanda was about to call to her father until she felt a jolt of electricity shoot out from the hand that was now on the back of her neck. Kurt removed his hand to reveal a small circle he had planted on her the moment he wrapped his arm around her.

Magneto spun around, his cape getting in his field of vision but once it moved out of the way his eyes widened at the sight before him. Wanda was on the ground and standing over her body was Nightcrawler. Magneto had an amused look on his face as he questioned, “You’re the one Charles sent to save them? _You’re_ their guardian angel?”

“Nein, I prefer to be called a demon.”

“Is that so?”

Magneto raised a hand and closed his fist. He waited for all the metal on Kurt to stab into his blue furred body but nothing happened. Kurt had a devilish smirk on his face as he stated, “I believe that little trick only works if I have metal on me. Now… since I’m a demon there’s a place I think you’ll fit in quite nicely.”

Magneto glared at Kurt and immediately started throwing metal at him as a means to stop him. He tried not to show it but he was actually starting to get a little scared. All by himself, Kurt had managed to take out the Brotherhood and deceive not only him but his daughter as well. Nightcrawler was definitely not one to be taken lightly.

With each piece of metal that was aimed at Kurt, the blue mutant avoided it all. Some of them he had to teleport away from but others he was able to dodge on his own. He was thankful for his enhanced flexibility and speed, it allowed him to avoid more attacks on his own so he didn’t have to rely on his powers. Magneto was determined no to let Kurt get close to him but it seemed to be useless.

Just as Magneto was going to pierce Kurt with a metal rod, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Magneto flew around, trying to keep moving so that Kurt could not teleport on him. He knew the moment he let Kurt touch him it was over. He looked all around, left to right and then back again just to make sure he wasn’t going crazy. He didn’t see Kurt anywhere. What kind of trick was he playing here?

Magneto didn’t have any time to react as he felt something hit him from above. Magneto screamed in horror as he felt Kurt’s feet on his shoulders. He was about to send metal flying at Kurt but he was frozen as he saw Kurt’s upside-down face and that dark German voice, “Let me take you to where I’m from.”

“Lass uns zur Hölle gehen.”*

There was no time for him to respond. In the blink of an eye Kurt had teleported them to what seemed like an entirely different world. In reality, Kurt had been teleported them to the dimension that he teleports through when he uses his powers. Kurt had secretly been working on slowing down his teleportation so that he could trap people in the other dimension.

Magneto was shoved to the ground, he was shaking as he looked around at the lava oozing down like a river. He turned to see Kurt crawling on all fours up a ledge. Once Kurt got to the top he stared down at the metal bender with a dangerous look in his eyes, “You thought I was an angel but believe me, I’m far from it. I’d love for you to meet meine Freunde.”

As if on cue, these dark raptor-like monsters started to come out from behind Kurt. Magneto watched as the creatures hissed and roared at him, showing off their sharp teeth in the process. Kurt held out his arms and let out his best evil laugh as the creatures flowed down the rocks and went after Magneto.

Kurt watched as Magneto cried out for help but never received any mercy. In this dimension, there was no God to sit on Kurt’s shoulder to tell him to have mercy on Magneto. This was what Kurt considered Hell to be and he knew anything goes when you’re in Hell. In this dimension, Kurt was home and he took advantage of his appearance. He allowed himself to give in to his demonic side.

“Ich hoffe du genießt deinen Aufenthalt in der Hölle.”*

* * *

Kurt waited outside the infirmary for each of his teammates. Charles thought it would be best to check up on each of them just to make sure that they were going to be okay. Charles knew that none of them had suffered any major injuries but he needed to do this for himself at this point. He needed to make sure everyone was okay. He needed to give himself peace of mind.

Once each of them were out, Charles wheeled himself over to Kurt and placed a hand on his back. Charles had a light in his eyes as he stated, “Today, Kurt performed a rescue like no other. He risked his life to go into unknown territories to rescue the X-Men. Kurt, I am incredibly proud of you. I know that you had to make some difficult decisions while you were performing the rescue but know this… you are the reason everyone is still here.”

Kurt could feel his cheeks warming up at the string of compliments Charles was giving him. He knew his cheeks were a violet shade as the professor continued, “There was one person I knew I could count on to save the X-Men. Without second thought, Kurt came back. Kurt would not accept any apologies on my part for taking him away from his family in Germany. But then, Kurt spoke such powerful words.”

“He called the X-Men his family.”

Everyone had smiles on their faces as they heard that Kurt referred to them as his family. Kurt was nervously rubbing his elbow as Charles went on, “He reminded me today how important each of you are to me. I was wrong to put you in danger and I apologize for my rash actions. Kurt… thank you for what you did today. Thank you for being a member of the X-Men. We wouldn’t be how we are today without you.”

“Ja, I’m sure you would’ve been fine without me.”

“Kurt, I don’t think you realize how valuable you are to us.”

“Professor, I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide as Kurt looked away and explained, “I’ve been hunted all meine life for the way I look. I was out one day and I was going to be killed if it wasn’t for the professor saving me. Professor, you gave me a second chance. It’s because of you that I won’t hesitate to go on missions like that. I would lay down my life for this team… für meine Familie..”

No one needed to know German to know that Kurt called them his family. Kurt rubbed the back of his head nervously as he stated, “I’m not very proud of some of the things I’ve done today but I’d do them again if it meant that you’d all be okay. I just think I went a little to far with Magneto’s punishment now that I think of it.”

“Kurt… where did you take Magneto?”

Kurt was anxiously fiddling with the spade end of his tail, pretending he didn’t hear Scott’s question. Kurt even tried to whistle casually until he felt the professor’s eyes on him. Kurt was still playing around with his tail as he said sheepishly, “I may have gone overboard and… and left him in the dimension I teleport through with the monsters… and then told him it was hell.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped. It was Wolverine who walked over to Kurt and clasped his shoulder, bellowing out a howl of a laugh. It was the first time anyone had really heard Logan laugh before so they were all caught off guard. Once he stopped, he smirked at Kurt, “Looks like you’re not afraid of those monsters anymore, huh, elf?”

“No… not anymore.”

Kurt had a smile on his face as he moved forward and hugged Logan. Everyone could tell Logan didn’t know what to do so Jean smiled and used her telekinesis to make Logan wrap his arms around Kurt. Just when Logan thought he could pull away he felt everyone else wrapping their arms around them, forming a giant group hug. As much as Logan grumbled against it, there was a small part of him that actually enjoyed this.

Kurt just let himself be smothered in love and affection from his teammates, from his family. He could’ve sworn when he opened his eyes and looked out the window that he could see Mystique in a tree outside. Kurt squinted and knew she was out there smiling at them. He managed to give her a grin back, silently thanking her for helping him reunite with his family. Mystique nodded back to her son, before turning into a hawk and flying away.

_This is where you belong, Kurt… my son._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations in order of appearance:  
> Ja, ich verspreche es = Yeah, I promise.  
> Tut mir nicht leid = don’t be sorry  
> Es ist Zeit, in den Krieg zu ziehen = it’s time to go to war  
> Willst du wetten? = you wanna bet?  
> Lass uns zur Hölle gehen = let’s go to hell.  
> Ich hoffe du genießt deinen Aufenthalt in der Hölle. = I hope you enjoy your stay in hell.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! If you saw Kurt say nein just know that means "no" and meine is "my." He also says "my friends" in German when referring to all the monsters.. Y'all probably already knew that just like just in case you didn't... there it is. Okay so sorry for any mistakes! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope that you all enjoyed it too! I hope to write more, ja? Don't forget to leave some love if you liked this :) Thank you!


End file.
